al pasar el templo del boske
by saria-sly
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo se vuelven a encontrar, no en las mejores situaciones, pero es lo que menos importa, link desea decir algo y encuentra la mejor forma de hacerlo sarialink


Hola soy saria_ espero ke les gute este fic, como se daran cuenta mi pareja favorita es link/saria, no pregunten porke solo es asi disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews al terminar poooooorfas ;_;  
  
Si no tienen nada ke hacer agréguenme es sarina_next@hotmail.com  
  
Ciao  
  
link paso a través de todos los obstáculos del templo del bosque, hasta llegar con la amenaza principal..... el fantasma de ganondorf  
  
Al entrar al salon donde se encontraba pudo notar a dos figuras  
  
-bienvenido guerrero del tiempo- decía ganon con una voz burlona y ego centrista  
  
-LINK¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- la sabia del templo se encontraba ahí también,  
  
-valla, parece que haz tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para llegara aquí, no es verdad?, y para que? Para tratar de detenerme, o mas bien es... para salvar a esta criatura no es así?  
  
Ganondorf se acercaba a la chica de pelo verde que estaba agrilletada en una de las paredes.  
  
-NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-  
  
-valla¡¡ el guerrero del tremplo esta enojado, que es lo que quiere? que no haga esto?- inmediatamente después ganon poso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica. Link no podía acercarse, seria demasiado arriesgado, ya que podía lastimar a saria.  
  
es muy bella no lo crees?, tan inocente y tan tierna, pero una lastima, ya que nunca podrá crecer, nunca podrá desarrollarse je... nunca podrá ser mujer- con esto sentencio ganon acariciando el rostro de la joven  
  
La pobre saria estaba estupefacta, tenia los ojos cerrados, como tratando de alejarse de la situación, no quería ver, no quería saber, no quería sentir la mano de ganon que aun la tenia prisionera, lo único que querría era salir de ahí y que link estuviera bien.  
  
Ganon volteaba a ver a link, quien se le notaba en el rostro una gran furia, sus manos estaban agarrando el mango de la espada con mucha fuerza, tanto que de las palmas de estas empezó a emanar un liquido rojo que mancho sus guantes  
  
A ganon le pareció esto divertido y volvió a hablar  
  
-aunque no sea mujer- decía mientras la otra mano se apoderaba de la cintura de la joven- no quiere decir que no pueda sentir- con esto ganon empezó a acercar su rostro peligrosamente a la de saria, la chica había abierto los ojos ante este ultimo comentario y veía el horroroso rostro del gerudo acercarse a ella  
  
link capto lo que iba a pasar y de inmediato se lanzo sobre el poseedor de la fuerza, le lanzó un sablazo pero este lo esquivo y aunque link no hubiera herido a ganondorf, este le había alejado de saria, a quien unas silenciosas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos  
  
-esto jamás te lo perdonare- decía link con una cólera que nunca se había visto en el, acercándose rápidamente a su oponente.  
  
El gerudo lo evadió y así empezó la pelea, ganon invoco a su corcel y se perdía en los cuadros, pero fue al final que link logro derrotarlo y darse cuenta de que solo habia sido el fantasma de ganon al que había derrotado.  
  
No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y corrió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba saria. Los grilletes habian desaparecido y la sabia del boske estaba tirada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y unas lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos Link no dudo ni un instante y la abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido, lleno de amor, saria lo que hizo fue responderle y soltándose a llorar sobre su pecho, link al notar esto lo único que atino a hacer fue acariciarle un poco la espalda para que se tratara de calmar.  
  
El guerrero del tiempo al notar que la sabia se habia calmado la tomo en brazos, acomodándola sobre su regazo y salieron fuera del templo.  
  
Ya afuera link salto de la entrada del templo hacia la parte de abajo, camino unos pasos y se sentó debajo del arbol mas cercano, con saria aun en sus brazos. Se acomodo y volteó a ver a la frágil criatura que estaba con el.  
  
-hola saria, tanto tiempo sin verte- el ahora hyliano, pronuncio esto casi como un susurro hacia la nuca de la chica, ya que esta, se encontraba hundida sobre el pecho del poseedor del valor  
  
saria solo lo volteo a ver con ojos confundidos y llorosos, no podia creerlo, su mejor amigo estaba con ella, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos años, ahora había regresado y la estaba abrazando.  
  
-haz cambiado- dijo saria con la voz algo triste al notar la nueva apariencia de su amigo- pero sigues siendo tu-  
  
link solo alcazo a sonreir y la abrazo con mas fuerza  
  
siete años de mi vida sin verte y ni un hola?-  
  
saria comprendió esto de inmediato, se sonrojo por lo que su amigo le habia dicho. Era verdad todo ese tiempo sin verlo y ni siquiera se habia dignado en decirle un insignificante hola  
  
perdona link... hola- la kokiri levanto la vista para kedarsele mirando a su amigo, al decir eso, link solo le sonrio, y la volvio a tomar en brazos para salir de la entrada del templo  
  
link se dirigió con saria hacia los bosques perdidos, era su lugar favorito de cuando eran niños, asi que el hyliano pensó que era buena idea ir y confesarle lo ke lo atormentaba a la chika  
  
al llegar, saria bajo de los brazos de link y se fue corriendo hacia un campo de flores blancas que se encontraban cerca de ahí. Link se le quedo mirando, talvez, lo que le había dicho ella era verdad, habia cambiado, pero solo físicamente, ya que por dentro sentía que queria hacer lo mismo que ella, jugar, pelearse con mido, aprender con los gemelos pero sobre todo....quedarse a su lado.  
  
Link dejo de pensar en esto ya que saria le hablaba, se acerco con ella y noto que se encontraba sentada sobre las flores y empezaba a hacer una pulsera con estas, asi que se sento a su lado lo mas cerca que pudo.  
  
-toma, es para ti- decia la kokiri mientras le extendía la mano con la pulsera hecha para que la agarrara  
-gracias- tomo la pulsera y se le kedo viendo  
  
el hyliano estaba hecho un manojo de nervios sabia que devia partir lo mas pronto posible, y no tenia mucho tiempo para hacerle saber a saria lo que su alma anunciaba a gritos.  
  
-navi?-  
-si link?- podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?- claro-  
  
la hada salio del lugar yéndose a perder a quien sabe donde  
  
que pasa link?- saria lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión confundida y algo extrañada, por su parte lo unico que hizo link fue tomarle la mano y acercar esta hacia su boca, donde deposito un suave beso. Link?-  
  
Estaba muy nervioso, no sabia si lo ke iba a hacer era correcto, no debía decirlo, era muy pequeña, ella no comprendería,... pero a un asi tenia que decírselo, tenia que hacérselo saber, o se moriría por dentro mas de lo estaba por haberla dejado hace tiempo. Bajo la mano de la chica y la junto con las suyas  
  
saria.. fuiste mi compañera de juegos, mi amiga, la unica que me comprendio cuando vivia a qui... quiero decirte que siempre sentí una gran admiración por ti y un gran cariño, cuando me fui y me despediste en el puente, mi corazon de quebró al dejarte, fui un cobarde y un estupido al no decirte ni una palabra de despedida, pero sabia ke si lo hacia, el llanto se apoderaría de mi, y esa no era la imagen que queria darte.  
  
Saria seguia muy confundiada, lo miraba fijamente, pero parecia no haber entendido lo que queria decirle  
  
-saria..... yo y...yo te amo-  
  
por fin, link lo habia dicho, sentia un gran alivio al haberlo hecho, pero otra perturbación se hacia mas fuerte..... que pensaria saria y cual seria su respuesta.  
  
-link... que es te amo?- el ex kokiri se kedo perplejo, la chica era una niña, vivia con puros niños y no habia forma de que pudiera entender lo que era el amor, pero link no se iva a quedar asi y continuo.  
  
-Te amo... viene de la palabra amor, quieres sabe que es amor?-  
  
la kokiri solo asintió  
  
-cierra los ojos y no digas nada- tal y como lo dijo link, saria lo hizo  
  
a continuación link tomo con una mano le tomo su cara, y empezo a acercar su rostro a la de su amiga, estaba rojo, pero queria hacerlo, quería probar ese fruto prohibido que tanto daño le hacia al saber que lo suyo no podía ser, se seguia aproximando, su respiración se hacia mas agitada cada vez, y podia sentir el aliento que emanaba de la chica, decidió que era ahora o nunca y fue asi como los labios de link rozaron a los de saria, hasta que se posaron los de este por completo. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y cariñoso, que expresaba todo lo ke link sentia. Y aunque no hubiera sido tan apasionado link se sintio satisfecho.  
  
Link se separo de la chica, quien estaba con unas flamitas en sus mejillas y aun sin abrir los ojos  
  
-ya los puedes abrir-  
  
--link.... te amo- 


End file.
